Light-emitting diode (LED) light sources (e.g., LED light engines) are replacing conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and halogen lamps as a primary form of lighting devices. LED light sources may comprise a plurality of light-emitting diodes mounted on a single structure and provided in a suitable housing. LED light sources may be more efficient and provide longer operational lives as compared to incandescent, fluorescent, and halogen lamps. An LED driver control device (e.g., an LED driver) may be coupled between an alternating-current (AC) power source and an LED light source for regulating the power supplied to the LED light source. For example, the LED driver may regulate the voltage provided to the LED light source, the current supplied to the LED light source, or both the current and voltage.
Different control techniques may be employed to drive LED light sources including, for example, a current load control technique and a voltage load control technique. An LED light source driven by the current load control technique may be characterized by a rated current (e.g., approximately 350 milliamps) to which the peak magnitude of the current through the LED light source may be regulated to ensure that the LED light source is illuminated to the appropriate intensity and/or color. An LED light source driven by the voltage load control technique may be characterized by a rated voltage (e.g., approximately 15 volts) to which the voltage across the LED light source may be regulated to ensure proper operation of the LED light source. If an LED light source rated for the voltage load control technique includes multiple parallel strings of LEDs, a current balance regulation element may be used to ensure that the parallel strings have the same impedance so that the same current is drawn in each of the parallel strings.
The light output of an LED light source may be dimmed. Methods for dimming an LED light source may include, for example, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) technique and a constant current reduction (CCR) technique. In pulse-width modulation dimming, a pulsed signal with a varying duty cycle may be supplied to the LED light source. For example, if the LED light source is being controlled using a current load control technique, the peak current supplied to the LED light source may be kept constant during an on time of the duty cycle of the pulsed signal. The duty cycle of the pulsed signal may be varied, however, to vary the average current supplied to the LED light source, thereby changing the intensity of the light output of the LED light source. As another example, if the LED light source is being controlled using a voltage load control technique, the voltage supplied to the LED light source may be kept constant during the on time of the duty cycle of the pulsed signal. The duty cycle of the load voltage may be varied, however, to adjust the intensity of the light output. Constant current reduction dimming may be used if an LED light source is being controlled using the current load control technique. In constant current reduction dimming, current may be continuously provided to the LED light source. The DC magnitude of the current provided to the LED light source, however, may be varied to adjust the intensity of the light output. Examples of LED drivers are described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,492,987, issued Jul. 23, 2010, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0063047, published Mar. 14, 2013, both entitled LOAD CONTROL DEVICE FOR A LIGHT-EMITTING DIODE LIGHT SOURCE, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Dimming an LED light source using traditional techniques may result in changes in the light intensity that are perceptible to the human vision. This problem may be more apparent if the dimming occurs while the LED light source is near a low end of its intensity range (e.g., below 5% of a rated peak intensity). Accordingly, methods and apparatus for fine dimming of an LED light source may be desirable.